


Blue Hour

by intheheart



Series: Awake [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/pseuds/intheheart





	Blue Hour

Her eyes recognized this hour as soon as they adjusted to the twlight. The kitchen maids would be at work baking bread for Skyhold's day ahead. She and this part of the wee hours had become friends of convenience in recent weeks, since Corypheus had met his end. She stepped out of bed, walked softly to the balcony, unlatched the door, and stepped outside. Cool air hit her face, and would have erased remaining sleep if any had lingered. The softly melting deep blue tones were shot through with brilliant stars, which she turned her face toward, draping an arm over the railing. The stars would linger for an hour or so more, with the deep blue consumed by stretching light over the mountains as the sun declared itself in charge for the day ahead. This quiet hour, this hour of change and of secrets, of the quiet few—the wanderers, the explorers, the hunters, those with wounded hearts, those whose voice remained best adapted to a more solitary song—they were all represented.

This was why she both loved and resigned herself to this hour. Why she knew it so well these days. She was some and all of those at once. This expansive keep, Skyhold, it possessed too many memories and too much duty. This quiet hour was one of its best. The distracting bustle would come later, and for that she was also grateful, but this was a time where one could survive, be awake, appreciate the slow stillness and the veins of life happening below surfaces most would never consider.

She exhaled softly, words of _him_ carried in that breath but otherwise pushed back down below. Solas has been gone since after the final battle, yet he had ended their relationship before, claiming himself a distraction to her, which she knew came from that reserve of mystery he always maintained. Something in him was wholly his, and she had been careful not to pry, careful to allow him a certain space, but not fearful, not anxious. Nirwen had believed him, somehow clung to his words when he told her that all would be made clear if they both survived ending the threat, but he silently departed. She sensed there was more to it all, that Corypheus' shattered elven orb had affected him deeply somehow. A small flare of anger rose up at these thoughts, at him not trusting her enough, and yet, never doubting the sincerity of his love. Who was she angrier at? Him? Or herself for still believing in his whispers, in him softly covering her body with kisses in devotion, in his sweet words? These early awakenings had grown increasingly common, and she decided to embrace them. This was now her hour, and while duty awaited her the same each day, the quiet of the dissolving blue into the soft, then bright yellow sunrise made her feel both filled and cleansed.


End file.
